


That's Amore

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [74]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Pre-Lemon really, lemon-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Greg was trying to surprise Nick with an Italian dinner, and made a mess
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an anon on tumblr who sent me an ask about Nick walking in on Greg wearing a shirt and nothing else

Nick sighs as he walks out of the bathroom, shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the excess water that his initial towel scrub failed to soak up. He tries to flatten his hair but is distracted as soon as he gets a whiff of something steaming from the kitchen. It smelled…Italian, a deduction assisted by the low humming coming from the half-dressed man in the kitchen as soft music gets louder when Nick approaches.

Nick can’t hide his smile as he sees Greg donned in one of Nick’s light blue dress shirts which is just a little too long on him, and Nick’s lips gape open when he realizes he’s wearing _nothing_ underneath the shirt.

The smile wipes off, however, when he sees that Greg’s face, neck and chest that is exposed by the top open button is covered in red. 

“G?” he asks softly, if this is an emergency, he doesn’t want to make Greg panic.

“Oh, well, that was a…quick shower…” Greg mutters, turning back to look at the clock. 

“It wasn’t gonna take me _that_ long, you know–b-but are you…”

He gets closer, focuses on the counter-top littered with flour and red, then back to Greg, searching for signs of a cut, then behind him, where he sees the steam rising from a pot on the stove–

“Oh, relax, it’s just sauce!” Greg chuckles nervously, clearing his throat as he ducks his head, looking guilty for the mess he made of Nick’s kitchen. “I was just trying to cook up a surprise…”

Nick walks closer and wipes his thumb over Greg’s cheek, slowly bringing it to his mouth and engulfing it whole. He slowly guides his thumb out, but draws it back in, and then out again as he watches Greg’s eyebrows raise, his mouth gaping open. 

“I can help ya clean this up,” Nick smirks as Greg puts down the strainer full of noodles to tuck the front of his shirt down in front of his crotch. But instead, Nick gently grabs his hands and pulls them around his waist as he leans closer into Greg’s face. His tongue washes over Greg’s cheek and they fall back against the refrigerator, and Greg moans. 

“Aaaaaafter dinner?” he pleads. “I worked _really_ hard on it.” 

“Oh, I bet you did,” Nick smiles widely, his eyes flickering down before he meets Greg’s. “But you know, when in Rome…”

“Guess you’re right,” Greg squeaks as Nick motions to lick up the sauce oozing down his neck. “I think I burnt the garlic bread anyway.” 

“That’s alright, G. You’re the only breadstick I need.”


End file.
